


Fine Print

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [339]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint said yes, Getting Together, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint doesn't know what he agreed to (hint: It's the Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

>  

The thing was, Clint liked Agent Coulson just fine, more than liked actually, he might even use the term ‘like-like’ if he was still in fourth grade, but Agent Coulson was his boss, and no matter how you looked at it, dating your boss was a bad idea.

If he were anyone else, Clint would’ve said yes in a heartbeat, but as it was, Clint was stuck daydreaming what could be. 

“Just say yes, damn it.” Natasha told him with a frustrated sigh. 

“You know I can’t.” Clint insisted, poking at his mashed potatoes with the fork in his hand. 

“Clint, having the whole of SHIELD thinking that you’re a slut to get a promotion is not a reason. It’s barely even a concept anyone has considered. Agent Coulson has expressed his interest in you, publicly, enough times for everyone plus their families to know that you have no ulterior motives. So what’s the harm in going on one date with the man? If you don’t like him after that, then you don’t like him.”

But see, there lay the problem. 

Clint already liked Agent Coulson. He liked him enough to sign a document without reading the fine print. He trusted Agent Coulson with his life, and to someone like Clint, that practically meant Agent Coulson was a marriage candidate. He liked him enough to drive his best friend, one of the hardest people to get to react to anything, up a wall with his pining.

“Agent Barton, Agent Romanov.” 

Clint flinched at the sound of Agent Coulson’s voice. Speak of the devil.

“If you both could come into my office at your earliest convenience, I’d appreciate it.” Agent Coulson said before he was off without another word.

“You think he got another mission for us?” Clint asked Natasha.

She shrugged at him and gathered what remained of her lunch. “Only one way to find out.”

—

“-developing this for years now and the fact that the both of you agreed to be a part of this is something I’m beyond grateful for.” Agent Coulson said.

Clint was only half-listening though. He was reading through the briefing packet handed to him and Natasha as soon as they entered Agent Coulson’s office. The briefing packet claimed that it was strictly for eyes only but Clint has heard rumors about this months before, he never actually thought it was real though. 

The Avengers Initiative.

Among the list of probable members of the team were Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Black Widow, and Captain America - oh yeah, did Clint not mention that? They had the real Captain America somewhere on base. 

Clint was starting to get excited. The team looked promising, and he was so proud of his best friend making the cut. He could actually go up to people now and brag about how his best friend is a superhero.

One thing bothered Clint though.

“Uh, why am I here?” Clint asked. 

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked him back.

“This is a briefing for the Black Widow about the Avengers Initiative - a top secret project known only to a few people, right? What am I doing here? Should I even be hearing all this?” Clint clarified. There really was no reason for him to be here.

“I’m- I’m confused.” Agent Coulson frowned.

“So am I.” 

There was a moment where the three of them just stared at each other, all confused as to what was going on until finally, Clint’s eyes grew wide and realization dawned. 

“Wait. Am I _part_ of the Avengers Initiative?” Clint asked disbelievingly.

“Well… yes.” Agent Coulson answered him, unsure.

“Why? I mean, I never agreed to anything like this.”

“Yes, you did. Remember, I asked you to read over the change in your contract, agreeing that you join the Initiative and effectively terminating your employment as soon as the team was finalized?” Agent Coulson asked him. “There’s a copy of it on the last page of your briefing packet.” 

Clint quickly scanned through the paper to find that, yes, that was his signature. So that was what that document was. “Oh.” He uttered.

“Agent- Clint, if you’re having second thoughts about this, I could talk to Director Fury and withdraw your membership from the team. This won’t affect your status in SHIELD, whatsoever, I can guarantee you, at least that.” Agent Coulson told him.

“No, no- I- I’ll do it. I was- I just forgot. I guess.” Clint said. 

Wow, _him?_  An Avenger? Who would’ve thought he had it in him.

Natasha gave him a reassuring thigh squeeze and a smile, and Clint gave her a nod. 

“If that’s all, you are free to leave, gather your belongings and proceed to your final missions as SHIELD agents.” Agent Coulson told them. They both got up to leave, but before they could walk out the door, Agent Coulson called out. “Agent Barton, a moment?”

Natasha went on her way and Clint turned back to face his boss. “Sir?”

Agent Coulson smiled, “It’s not sir anymore.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not your boss anymore. You can call me Coulson. Or Phil. Whatever you prefer.” 

Oh, right. Since he was no longer a part of SHIELD, he didn’t answer to Phil anymore. Huh. That kinda rolls of your tongue, doesn’t it? Phil. _Phil._

“I just- You told me that you didn’t want to go out with me because I was your boss and I respect your decision, but seeing as how I am no longer your boss, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a cup of coffee sometime? You are, of course, under no obligation to say yes. I just thought I’d try again.” Phil said.

Clint blinked. “I- I’d love to.” he almost had to punch his gut to get the words out. He’s been holding those words back for so long, it almost got stuck.

“Really?”

“I, yeah. I would.” Clint smiled, finally allowing himself to look at Phil the way he’d always wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137168271451/is-it-possible-to-have-a-permanent-jet-lag-i)


End file.
